


Going for the Gold

by mamasweets89



Series: Yato' House Event Entries [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mutual Pining, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: The last weekend of training before Opening Ceremonies, and Coach Kuroo Tetsuro and you set up a weekend of final practices and healing at a family-owned Ryokan Hot Spring.A Kuroo Tetsuro x Female Reader One-shotPiece written for the Yato's House Writing Event: July 2020Theme: Hot Springs Date/WeekendDiscord Server name: MamaSweets~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Yato' House Event Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: July 2020





	Going for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kuroo and he was definitely a lot of fun! I love his cocky attitude so much!

Slinging your duffle over your shoulder, you locked your car and headed towards the front entrance of the hotel. The breeze was delightfully cool for mid-July, even though Japan tended to reach inappropriate heat levels around this time of the month, not to mention the thick humidity that made it feel as if you were breathing water. You shaded your eyes from the sunlight as you looked the facility up and down. The hotel was an old  _ Ryokan _ style establishment, complete with an outdoor Hot Spring. 

Reaching the door to the lobby, you walked inside. The room was simply decorated and you approached the desk to ring the bell. 

“Hello. Welcome.” An elderly man came out from the curtain, adjusting his glasses, you bowed to him respectfully. 

“Good Morning. I’m the Manager of the Japanese Olympic Volleyball team. We spoke yesterday to confirm our reservations.” You gave him a tender smile, his face so sweet and wrinkled from many years of working in the sun. The Keep flipped through a handwritten booklet to today’s date. 

“Ah, yes. You’ve rented us out completely. We humbly thank you for your patronage.” He bowed to you. “You’ll find that all the rooms have been set up in anticipation of your arrival. There is only one outdoor bath, but it is spacious and all amenities are ready for you. When will the rest of your group be arriving?”

“Not for another couple hours. This isn’t just a weekend getaway for them, they still have rigorous practices to complete and will be training here on the grounds as well. Our Coach believes that after a days’ worth of boot-camp, a soak in the Springs will benefit their training.”

“I’ve heard a great deal about your team’s Coach. He seems very wise,” the Keep smiled. You held back a snort as you thought of him. Tetsuro Kuroo was an incredible coach, that was a given. Even to this day, the title “The Scheming Captain” preceded him, and as a Coach, he was just as lethal. Yet you knew him personally, and he was, in the most loving of words, a goof. And a terrible flirt.

“Yeah, he’s something else,” Your train of thought derailed as you again tried to hold in a chuckle. The elderly man handed you a large manila envelope with everyone’s room keys, along with pamphlets of the facilities, escorting you to your private room on the first floor. He stopped at the farthest door down the hall, unlocking it and allowed you to enter first. It was spacious and was traditionally decorated, tatami mats lined the common area and into the adjacent room where a futon was already prepared for your arrival. 

“If you should need anything else, Miss, please do not hesitate to let us know. My daughter has seen that each room is updated to modernized conveniences while maintaining the traditions of the Hotel. Please, enjoy your stay.” The Keep left your key on the small stand by the door, you turned to bow and thank him once again for his hospitality. 

  
  


~*~

  
  
  


It was just after two p.m. when you received a text from Kuroo that they were just pulling up to the hotel. Gathering the envelope and your planner, you awaited their bus as it pulled up to the curb. The door opened and the team began to file out, their duffles in hand, all dressed in their matching tracksuits with the Japanese flag over their left breast. 

“Alright, line up. Be quick about it,” the voice belonging to Kuroo sounded behind you, you whipped around to see that infamous devilish smirk plastered across his handsome face, dressed in a black suit and a red tie. “Chibi-Chan..” he greeted you, his voice lowering an octave.

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” You retaliated, a slight blush tinting your cheeks. 

“But it suits you perfectly, you’re such a small fry,” He chuckled to himself. 

“It isn’t professional. I am  _ your _ team’s manager after all,” You took a step back since he towered over you by a good foot. He wasn’t wrong for calling you short. Then again, compared to him and the rest of the team, you  _ were  _ the shortest. 

“Ah, c’mon Chibi-Chan. Lighten up a little. We are supposed to relax this weekend,” He gave you a nudge with his elbow as he walked past a little too closely, the scent of husky soap filling your senses causing your mouth to run dry. 

“This was your idea to train out here, not mine.” You followed him as he took his place in line. You began to hand out room keys to everyone along with their booklets.

“You’ll find your weekend training schedule inside each pamphlet, your keys will give you access not just to your room but to the Spring as well. ‘Lights out’ is strictly at 9 p.m. No excuses. Dinner will be served at 6. Now go and get yourselves settled and meet down at the field in an hour. Coach will meet you there soon.” You finished handing everything out to the men.

The Team’s Captain, who was a strapping young man at the age of twenty-two; held up his key and bowed, “Thank you Miss Manager.” The team followed suit in their thanks. You dismissed them and watched them disperse into the hotel lobby. Kuroo making his way to your side again.

“So, you have my key as well? Or are you going to make me bunk with you, Miss Manager..” His illegal voice lowering once again, only for you to hear. You felt your heart begin to race, yet you managed to compose your expression. Kuroo was an incredibly attractive man, and you’ve caught yourself staring one too many times, as much as you thought him sexy, it was still unprofessional to fraternize with your co-worker. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Hot Shot.” You opened your planner and pulled out Kuroo’s packet. 

“Ah, keeping this aside especially for me, Chibi-Chan? Aren’t I special,” He gave you a wink, that smirk making the pit of your stomach pool with heat. 

“Why are you so cocky all the time? That is your  _ own  _ schedule for this weekend. You still have to work too, you know.” 

“Oh, believe me, Chibi-Chan. I plan to take this weekend  _ very _ seriously…” He closed the distance between you again, looking down at you. As he brushed aside you again, leaving you to your own thoughts, you felt the urge to rip out your lungs and discard them. Breathing? You didn’t need any of that nonsense….

  
  
  
  


~*~

Once the team and Kuroo found their rooms and unpacked, they went to their afternoon training out in the far-field of the property, leaving you alone in your room as you continue your duties. Opening Ceremonies for the Olympics began on Monday, and there was still a slew of paperwork that needed to be filled out. Not to mention you had to confirm with the other Hotel property you were all going to be staying in near the stadiums. 

You were grateful for one last weekend of quiet, away from the city. When Kuroo suggested this idea of a Hot Spring getaway, you quickly thought of this very spot. Having visited it twice before, and loving how secluded it was from the city. Located in Atagawa, the hotel was surrounded by lush greenery and the property was the best, well-kept location. 

The sun began to set just as the team returned to the hotel, the boisterous sounds out in the hallway broke your concentration from your laptop. A knock sounded on your door, you called out to it, “It’s open!”

“Still busy at work, eh Chibi-Chan?” Kuroo’s voice then drew your attention away from the screen, you slipped your glasses off from your nose and looked at him. It appeared he had been training with the team, as he had come back drenched in sweat, a towel hanging around his neck. He wore loose red colored shorts and a black t-shirt, the logo of his old alma mater, Nekoma, over his heart. 

“Y-yes, I’m actually just about done. How did training go?” You slipped your glasses back on and proceeded to type away on your keyboard. Kuroo took a few more steps and sat beside the table on the floor next to you.

“As usual. We are ready to take home the Gold this year,” He wiped his brow once again, you watched out your peripherals. His face collected and serious, his strong jaw glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. You swallowed thickly and looked away quickly as he opened his eyes to watch you as you typed away. 

“You better get cleaned up for dinner then, I know you all trained hard today.” 

“You asking me to dinner, Miss Manager?,” His smile was coy and sinister as a cat, instinctively you bit your lip as he leaned closer to you. The scent of him from working out drove you crazy, “You know, if you wanted me all to yourself, all you have to do is ask, Chiiibi-Chan.” The way he elongated his pronunciation made tingles shoot up your spine. 

“You wish, Hot Shot. I’m serious. Go shower and make sure the team is ready for supper so they have time to enjoy the Springs before lights out,” You finished and closed the laptop, sighing heavily. 

“Whatever you say,” He shrugged. As he went to stand he leaned closer still, his face getting awfully close to yours as you turned to look at him. Your eyes widened, cheeks flushing pink. His hazel eyes bore deep into yours, your heart threatening to leap from your chest. Your mouth fell open slightly as you licked your lips. He watched you closely then, the feeling of his own arousal begin to grow. 

“I can be a patient man, Chibi-Chan. You make it pretty damn hard for me though,” He spoke low, even though it was only the two of you in your room, his voice deep as if he spoke a dark secret. He stood then, leaving you flushed and out of breath. He took one last look at you before walking out the door, that same mischievous smile on his face, and a look of determination in his cat-like eyes. 

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


Looking at your watch noticing the late hour, you gathered your work and tucked it back into your duffle, you had missed dinner with the team and decided to order room service instead, the owner’s grandson had brought up the same meal they served the guys. You had eaten quickly before diving back into your work and the ball of food in your stomach festered there, causing you to feel heavy and exhausted. Stretching your arms above your head, feeling the joints pop back into place, you decided to put your busy work to rest for the night. It was getting late and you knew the Spring would be closing soon. Slipping into a simple black one-piece swimsuit, you gathered a towel and also slipped into the white robe that was left for you. 

The halls were quiet, knowing full well the team had hit the sack about thirty minutes ago, the Spring would be completely empty. Smiling to yourself, you made your way towards the oasis out the back door of the hotel. The night air was fresh and you could smell the dewy scent of the Spring, it drew you in and you already could feel the muscles in your body begin to lessen from the tension. You reached the gate and held your door key to the pad and it beeped to let you in. The oasis was surrounded with luscious bamboo and colorful flowers, the path turned from concrete to river stones of black, grey, and brown. Your sandals clicked along the rocks, echoing into the still of the night. The sounds of soft water running filled your ears as you neared the small standalone building where the Bath was hidden. You stepped through the curtain, finding a large pool of glorious hot water, steam rising to the bamboo ceiling, rocks lining the rim. You slipped out of your robe, and laid it on one of them, along with your towel. Letting your hair down out of its bun, you started to step down into the steeping water. Your body instantly reacted to the sudden change in temperature, hissing sharply as the sting of heat struck your feet. Taking each step carefully, you waded further into the Spring, the water coming up to your hips. Sighing, you cupped some of the water and ran it over your arms, slowly acclimating every limb. You dipped your body lower into the water, allowing the warmth engulf you as you sat on the submerged stone-bench, the water coming up to just above your chest. A lazy smile graced your features, leaning your head back against the stone as you closed your eyes to allow your entire being to succumb to relaxation.

“Mm, Chiiibi-Chan. Hot and wet,” Your eyes shot open immediately, Kuroo standing at the entrance of the Spring with only a towel wrapped around his waist. You felt your face grow hotter, you thanked God that you could blame the bath for that. He smirked down at you, his hand on his hip. Your eyes traveled up the length of his body, your mouth went dry at how toned and fit he was, with deep, inset abs and a v-cut that dipped teasingly below the towel. To deliciously chiseled arms and shoulders, ones that you wondered how they’d feel wrapped around you. Shaking your head, you cleared your brain of such inappropriate thoughts. 

“K-Kuroo! Why are you still up, I thought you and the team had gone to bed by now.” You dipped lower into the water, up to your neck. Even though you were in a swimsuit, it was still less clothing than he’s ever seen you in. 

He chuckled, “You aren’t the only one working behind the scenes of this team,  _ Miss Manager _ .” He pulled the towel away from his body, revealing that he was completely naked beneath. You blushed cherry red and averted your eyes quickly. He began to laugh, knowing full well you had been just eye-balling him up and down beforehand. He loved to watch you squirm. He rushed into the water quickly to adjust himself to the heat as well, sucking in a hiss, the veins in his neck protruding more predominantly. “What’s the matter Chibi-Chan? Did you see something you liked?” 

You held your hand to the side of your face, shielding your eyes so you would not be further tempted to stare. “Why didn’t you wear the trunks the front desk gave everyone?” Your voice rose a bit as you nervously asked him. He was too comfortable for his and your own good. Even though you couldn’t see anything now, knowing full well he was naked and sitting beside you made your blood rush.

“They aren’t mandatory, besides, clothes only get in the way of allowing the hot water to completely have access to every muscle group. And since I train with the team, it makes sense I don’t wear the trunks.” He raised his arms above to rest on the rocks behind him, leaning his head back. You couldn’t argue with him on the subject, since he was the coach and knew more about the healing process of the body better than you did. You lowered your hand then, crossing your arms over your chest and decided to at least try and relax. 

The two of you sat comfortably in silence for a moment, only the sounds of trickling water and the faint sounds of a wind chime could be heard. You stared at the water, the steam so thick you couldn’t even see your toes wiggling under the water’s surface.

“Why so serious, Chibi-Chan?” Kuroo looked over at you. 

You shrugged, as there was nothing much to be said. “I’m just anxious for the games to begin.”

“That makes two of us,” A small smile graced his lips as you looked over at him then. “I think you and I are more anxious about it than the team. They are ready and excited, they improve more at every practice.”

“You’ve done a good job with them, Kuroo. They are very lucky to have you as a coach.” Giving him a shy smile, he looked over at you surprised. It was definitely few and far in between serious compliments, he closed his eyes while smiling too. 

“Well, the more positive figure a coach can be for their players, the better the team will be when they play. I was lucky enough to have coaches with that same mentality growing up when I played, and I feel the need to continue that tradition on. If I hadn’t we wouldn’t be heading to the Olympics this season.” 

This side of Kuroo was one you hadn’t had the opportunity to see, even with working as the team’s manager for the last four years of training. You kept to your duties while Kuroo kept to his, even though the endless flirting never ceased. Even then, hearing his nickname for you didn’t annoy you so much anymore, even though you still put up a fight in front of others. Kuroo wasn’t a bad person, persistent yes, but he had a genuine heart and the team loved him. And he was an incredible coach, anyone with half a brain could see that.

Groaning, you reached your hand up to your neck and pressed the tender muscles there. If there was one downfall of being a Sports’ Manager, it still came with its baggage of stresses and asshattery. You lowered yourself further in the water, the water now reaching the nape of your neck, your hair floating in the water. The warmth helping to soothe the tense muscle. 

“You alright there, Chibi-Chan?” 

“It’s just my neck, I’ve been clenching my jaw again lately with Opening Day sneaking up on me, I’ve been having trouble sleeping at night,” You stretched your neck side to side, hearing it pop loudly suddenly made you gasp out loud, the muscle instantly seizing up, causing you to cry out in pain. Kuroo rushed to you then, taking your hand that was clenching your neck.

“Oi, oi! Here. Move your hand, your muscles are cramping up,” He moved your hand aside and replaced it with his. His fingers slowly began to work the cramp out of the muscle, you hissed in pain as it shot up your neck, up to your scalp and down your spine. He scooted closer to you, his leg curling up between you two so that he could turn facing your back completely. The muscles in your neck were so tense that even Kuroo hissed a breath in.

“Damn, Chibi-Chan. Why didn’t you say you were this stressed,” His voice lowered softly, filled with concern for you.

“It’s nothing, this happens only when I start to clench my jaw when I sleep. And it usually happens before big events,” The pain in your head made you see stars, you closed your eyes to allow yourself to just feel Kuroo working the tension out of your neck, the cramping starting to let up bit by bit. Your body finally began to process that it was being treated, and you noticeably relaxed further, your shoulders slumping down, your head hanging forward. Kuroo shook his head, chuckling softly. 

“Here, just relax, that muscle is still tense. If it doesn’t get worked out, it’ll just cramp again,” He pulled you closer to him, his leg still keeping a barrier between the two of you, he guided you back to lean against his chest, your head leaning to the side so he still had access. Not caring that he wasn’t wearing any clothing, you allowed yourself to relax into his chest. He was warm from the water and smelled faintly of his cologne. The one you caught yourself moaning over one time three years prior when you first were introduced. It made the very pit of your stomach pool with warmth from that very day, no matter how much you fought it. 

You mewled softly, feeling your body react to the closeness to Kuroo, the feeling of his skillful hands working the tender muscles of your neck, his delicious scent. You felt your mouth water. He leaned down close to your ear, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

“Hmm, how does that feel, Chiiiibi-Chan?” 

His voice rumbled in your eardrums, shooting a lightning twinge of arousal to the junction of your legs. You bit your lips to keep from moaning. Tonight, the way he called you his special name, and how he elongated his enunciation, hit you harder tonight than ever before. 

“So….good,” your voice betrayed you and moaned. Kuroo sucked in a breath through his nose, his own arousal betraying him. You patted his knee that was bent separating the two of you, encouraging him to open up so you could nestle closer to him. Obliging your request, he maneuvered his leg around you, permitting you to press against him. His other arm snaking around your waist to hold you in place, your hands resting on his arm and leg. His erection pressing into your backside, you could feel every single girthy inch of it, your assumptions were correct when you wondered just how much he was packing. You ground your backside into him just enough, he growled in your ear.

“Mm, Chiiibi-Chan. You know….as much as I fucking want this,” He buried his head into your neck where his hand once was, nuzzling the flesh with his nose as he took in your scent. “Don’t start….what you can’t finish….” His lips reached your ear. His threat makes your nipples peak and harden, evident through your swimsuit.

Turning your head towards him then, your eyes glossed over with want and desire, lips parted slightly as your tongue darted out to lick them slightly. His hazel eyes staring down into you, you notice the same desire in them. 

“Take me…” You spoke barely above a whisper, giving into temptation, throwing all bouts of willpower out the window. 

He didn’t need to be told twice and claimed your lips. Both of you moaning into each other, the ever-growing tension of four years finally bubbling over, patience versus stubbornness. You reached up to wrap your hand around the back of his neck, his hands grasping at your stomach and hips. You opened your mouth to him, permitting him to enter to taste you. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, a spike of arousal plunged down deep into your stomach. 

“Chibi-Chan….so tasty,” He took your bottom lip between his teeth, and tugged gently. As he claimed your lips again, his hand that held your stomach traveled up to your chest, cupping you through the thin wet material. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers found the hardened bud and flicked it with his thumb over your swimsuit. Taking the collar of the suit into his hand, he pulled the stretchy material down to expose your luscious breast, molding it and massaging it in his large hand. The callouses from years of volleyball assaulting your nipple as he pinched, rolled, and tugged gently on it. Your sex throbbed with need and you pulled away from his kiss to let your moans out. 

“Fuck…” Your voice was raspy, filled with need. “Kuroo….ngh, please.” 

“Please, what? Chibi-Chan?” His lips found your neck then, kissing and licking his territory, gently biting down on the same sensitive muscle that he nursed only a few moments ago. “Are you asking me to stop? Hmm?”

“No...no, don’t stop,” You lowered your hand from around his neck, his other hand coming up to release your other tit from the swimsuit. You sat there in between his legs, top completely exposed as both his hands tended to your stiff nipples. 

“Use your words then, what do you need?” He asked, the thirst in his tone giving him away. He waited for you for so many years; the flirting, the teasing. It drove him crazy as he patiently waited for you to want him back. Ever since the day you walked into the Association’s office, he knew he had to have you. Claim you as his. 

You spoke finally, yelping as he tugged on your nipples harder then, your folds growing slick with your arousal. “I need  _ you _ . Please….Fuck me already.”

Something inside Kuroo snapped, he lifted you slightly to close his legs and have you sit on his thighs completely. He moved to a deeper part of the Spring, so that way you would be still completely submerged under the water. The hot water only makes your body’s desires intensify, your clit aching to be touched. 

“Such a filthy mouth, I never knew our little manager was such a dirty girl. I like it…” He reached down to your sex, pulling the fabric aside to expose you. His fingers quickly find that most sensitive bundle of nerves, quickly working his thumb over it, drawing excruciatingly slow circles and figure-eights over it. Your body writhing on top of him, your ass grinding against his cock, making him grunt his approval as well. You held onto his thick thighs, gripping them tightly, your nails digging into his flesh as you rode his thumb. Your orgasm quickly washed over you, you tried desperately to keep your moans down, your body quivering from the intensity. No matter how many times you denied it to yourself, and touched yourself at night thinking of him, taking care of yourself didn’t compare to Kuroo handling business himself. 

“Fuck, Chibi-Chan. Let’s see just how wet you are from that,” His hand snaked further down, two digits easily slipping inside your hole. Both of you sucking in a sharp breath. Your body gripping tightly onto his fingers as he curled them up into your wall, hitting the g-spot. Your mouth agape, you failed to keep it down as you wailed in pleasure. 

“Ngh, so tight, and just on my fingers. You’re ready to cum again, I can feel it. I can feel your insides twitching. Let’s see, when I do this,” He began to press harder and faster into your g-spot, you came instantly and stronger before. 

“Ah! Kuroo! Kuroo! Oh God, cumming!” You cried loudly this time, not caring if you were heard then, the orgasm too fucking good. 

“Mm, Chiiib-Chan. So ready for me,” as you came down from your second orgasm, he lifted you easily to position himself at your entrance. You reached down between your legs to grasp him first, a strangled moan caught in his throat as you also readied him. Hot and thick you rolled your thumb over the head, teasing him torturously. He instinctively thrust into your hand, needing to feel you more. You brought him to your entrance and you slowly slid him inside you. He stretched and filled you all the way, you both sighing at the sensations. He held you tightly in place a moment, gathering himself to not immediately claim your tight sex. He buried his face in your shoulder, breathing deep to steady himself. 

You brought his hands to your chest again, he revisited his actions to them as you began to slowly bounce on his cock, he wasn’t ready for you to begin moving and he let out a desperate cry. 

“Ngh! Chibi-Chan, you’re just as...ah fuck! Desperate as I am.”

“I need you, please. Tetsuro please!” You begged him like a wanton whore.

Growling deep, he grabbed your chest tighter to press you to his own chest in a vice grip, his hips thrusting up violently to claim you then. Your eyes rolling into your head as he fucked you from behind, the water helping the impact not be as harsh, only to have his strength hold you in place. His thrusts urgent and needy, he pounded into you as if he had lost time to make up. 

“This is what you wanted, right, Chibi-Chan? You want me to fuck your brains out, huh?” He snarled into your neck as he reached down to circle your clit with his thumb again. 

“Yes! Yes! So good! Tetsuro don’t stop!” You moaned as you felt a third orgasm wave over you, his thrusts not letting up in speed. 

“That’s right Chibi-Chan, good girl. Cum on my cock, fuck, fuck fuck!” Kuroo began to bounce you on him faster and harder, your body still riding the orgasm as the fourth one violently took you as you cried his name. He felt himself begin to lose himself as well, his orgasm tipping over the edge and he began to cum deep inside you. 

“Chi-Chibi-Chan! Fuck! Oh, fuck! Cumming so hard! Ngh!!” He bit down onto your shoulder as his orgasm possessed him, each thrust pumping his seed deep inside, the warmth now filling you from the inside out. His breathing shaky as he slowly came down from euphoria, his head swimming from so many feel-good hormones. A lazy smile on his face as he adjusted your swimsuit top back in place, your head had dropped back to his shoulder, his cock still inside you, neither of you wanting to disconnect.

“Tetsuro….” You sighed his name as you reached up to cup his cheek adoringly.

“I know, Chibi-Chan...I know,” He showered your neck and cheek with feathered kisses, you sighing contently. His cock twitched inside you still, you felt it slowly grow hard once again, you gasped.

“Wait….Tetsuro..” 

He chuckled darkly into your neck, “Oh no, Chibi-Chan. I had four years to wait for this, and I fully plan on making the most of tonight. Fuck, this whole weekend. The team can practice on their own tomorrow because you and I...have our own business to attend to.  _ Miss Manager…. _ ”

  
  
  


_ -Fin- _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
